


wunder (from a clockwork heart)

by mellowie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dolls, Fairy Tale Elements, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining, Romance, dolls becoming human, mention of grief, pinnochio-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowie/pseuds/mellowie
Summary: Dolls were made by human hands but could become real. That was what Yuta told Taeyong the day he was created. But Taeyong doesn't want a soulmate. That is, until he meets Doyoung, a doll made of glass.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117
Collections: Challenge #3 — soulmates





	wunder (from a clockwork heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Definition of 'Wunder' (Noun)  
> */ miracle  
> */ mystery  
> */ wonder of nature

Dolls were made by human hands but born with souls. They ran on clockwork hearts but could become real.

That was what Yuta told Taeyong the day he was created.

In fairy tales, when the predestined souls of two dolls are united, the power of love will transform their bodies into flesh. Every emotion will be felt with real hearts beating in their chests. They will be freed from their maker’s rule. They will become whole.

Just like humans. And humans they will be. 

“Do you wish for a soulmate, Taeyong?” Yuta whispered. “Do you wish to be human?”

In the orange-tinted workshop, Taeyong stared into the doleful eyes of his maker. The hands of the human who held him were trembling. They didn’t feel real. And Taeyong was silent. He hadn’t known how to manoeuvre his wooden tongue. But from the unfathomable sorrow in the depths of Yuta’s voice, Taeyong thought he knew what love meant. Thus, he spoke in his mind.

“No.”

✩ ✭ ✩ ✭ ✩

Turning the leather pouch upside-down, Taeyong counted the few silver coins that rolled across the table. Then he gathered them back into the pouch and secured it with a knot. From the rack, he put on his coat and hat, and tied his boots by the doorstep. 

“Yuta, I’m heading out,” Taeyong said to the accustomed silence. On the bed surrounded by feather pillows, Yuta laid on his side, his back to Taeyong. As usual, he barely offered any signs of moving so much as breathing. Taeyong would have mistaken him for a doll if he hadn’t spent his days looking after Yuta’s health, making sure he met his nourishments as the doctor had advised. Yuta wasn’t ill, but he wasn’t exactly well either. At least, that was what Taeyong could understand in human terms. 

Sometimes, memories of the past would float into Taeyong’s mind, back when Yuta spoke more than a sentence to him, when he still retained the vigour to craft meticulous inventions out of trinkets. But as the seasons drifted by, what was inevitably left was the hollow shell of a human, where the only tell-tale trace left was the haunting pulse of his heartbeat.

Taeyong closed the gate to the mansion, locked it with a key, and started down the cobbled path to town in his mechanical routine.

“Oh, look who’s here.”

A gritty voice stopped Taeyong in his tracks. From the shadows, Ten leaned against the brick wall with a sly grin. “Where’s your maker, Taeyong?” Ten sniggered. “Don’t you know that a doll shouldn’t roam the streets alone?”

“Says the doll who ran away from his own,” Taeyong snapped. It wasn’t unusual to come across Ten, though their encounters were usually less pleasant. He always seemed to lurk in dark corners and alleyways where no one ought to look.

“I didn’t run away. I left,” Ten said. “There’s a difference.” He tossed a gold coin in the air and caught it. Knowing Ten’s wayward nature, Taeyong couldn’t be sure if it was stolen. “Besides, no human would want a rusty body like mine. Although, looking at _your_ material and design...” Ten’s eyes scanned Taeyong from head to toe, giving him great discomfort. “Yup, sturdy rosewood and flexible joints… Not sure how many cracks you bear underneath, but a hefty price you would fetch. Not as lofty as the exquisite doll in the plaza, but decent enough.”

Taeyong was turning away from Ten when he paused. “There’s a doll in the plaza?”

“The humans are making a huge ruckus about it,” Ten shrugged. “Though I admit, I wouldn’t miss it for the world either. You’ll find out.”

It was rare to hear of another doll in town. Taeyong hadn’t met with other dolls much to know what counted as remarkable. But then again, in looking after Yuta, Taeyong rarely left the house, and Ten was more of a doll gone astray than an ordinary one.

“I’m going to get food now if you don’t mind,” Taeyong said firmly. Not that Yuta had any appetite in the first place. But he was determined to carry on the path, determined to keep his maker alive. That, he convinced himself, was his purpose.

“Aw, always running little errands for your maker who forgot about you,” Ten laughed after him. “How cute.”

Taeyong had walked far enough for Ten’s taunts to dissolve in the distance. He knew he shouldn’t let Ten provoke him, even if his words may have some truth. But whether it was a deep aggravation or the overexertion in pushing his body forward, his clockwork heart was whirling on its cogs.

 _Tick-tock, tick-tock_ , _tick-tock._

✩ ✭ ✩ ✭ ✩

A gust of wind blew into Taeyong’s face the moment he stepped out of the bakery. Humans passing by on the streets tugged at their coats and scarves. Taeyong, in his unfeeling arms, wrapped them around the bag of fresh baguettes that he couldn’t smell. Mark, the baker boy, was kind enough to provide him the bread he needed, but it didn’t stop some customers from stealing suspicious glances at Taeyong wandering around by himself.

Again, he thought it was nothing unusual. Except that it didn’t seem to be the usual morning, but the morning gave him a surprise.

Normally, Taeyong would waste no time returning to the mansion. But this time, there was a buzzing energy in the air that puzzled Taeyong. Glancing around, he noticed the townsfolk heading towards the same direction, gathering in a growing cluster at the plaza. Was there some kind of celebration going on? Not that Taeyong would have heard of it; the affairs of humans had always remained a mystery to him. But it was not often that he saw the people in such high spirits either.

Squinting against the sunlight, he hoped to catch a glimpse of the object of attention. All he could spot was a flash of lily white above the people’s heads.

“Hurry! Hendery is about to make the reveal!”

With uncheckered force, two children scurried over to the crowd and pushed past Taeyong without heed, causing him to stumble. The mother of the children looked at him apologetically, but when she saw the wooden joints on his knees, she averted her gaze.

Soon, it seemed like every person in town was present at the plaza. Taeyong watched the bustling crowd from a distance, wondering if he should risk joining on the sidelines. He went near enough to make out the familiar outline of Hendery, the well-dressed, illustrious maker whose reputation heightened after Yuta’s retirement. Standing on a stage at the heart of the plaza, Hendery waved his cane, and like magic, the crowd immediately hushed.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you have all been waiting dearly for...” Hendery’s ringing voice resonated throughout the square. “Allow me to present my latest creation...”

The townsfolk collectively held their breaths. Tucking the bag of baguettes under one arm, Taeyong took this chance to lower the rim of his hat over his eyes and slipped into the crowd.

“...The most magnificent, flawless, one-of-a-kind...” Hendery lifted the white cloth with a flourish and beamed. “ _Doyoung_.”

A wave of astonishment washed over the countless faces of humans. They brought their hands to their mouths, enraptured by awe. Taeyong peeked over the shoulder of a brawny man on tiptoes, and his clockwork heart tripped at witnessing the same ethereal being as they were.

Doyoung stood straight, facing the crowd, his gloved hands clasped in an elegant manner, the sheer floral lacing hinting at translucent skin. Dainty nose, thick eyelashes, powdered rosy cheeks. He donned a frilly white top and a corset embroidered with gold that hugged his petite waist. His eyes glittered in the sunlight, reminding Taeyong of coloured glass marbles. He was far more radiant than the sun.

But what stunned Taeyong most was how Doyoung’s lips were curved into a sweet, placid smile that didn't reach his eyes.

“Now, feel free to come and take a look... Please don't shove, Doyoung is very delicate... He must be handled with the utmost care...”

By Hendery’s gestures, several people came forward to peer at Doyoung. The way their eyes slither across his face, down to his chest and white lace stockings, sent Taeyong shivering, even though he thought he couldn’t react to the cold.

“Is he...real?” Lucas, whom Taeyong recognised as the local blacksmith, sounded breathless. Hendery gave a smile in return, murmuring something that Taeyong couldn’t catch over the commotion. Despite all the prodding and pressing on his limbs, Doyoung’s smile never faded, as though it was etched onto his delicate face.

“Oh my goodness, his skin feels so smooth!” Yangyang, the merchant, marvelled. “What is he made of?”

“Frosted sea glass,” Hendery answered, holding his head high. “A special import from Russia, and a rare gift from…”

Hendery’s booming voice trailed off in Taeyong’s mind, because time had grinded to a halt, because Doyoung’s penetrating gaze had met with Taeyong’s. At that moment, Taeyong felt as though Doyoung wasn’t _seeing_ him. His eyes, however mesmerising, stared beyond Taeyong, into a closed-off space where no one could reach. Yet it was not tinged with melancholy like Yuta’s. It was simply…vacant.

“And his cheeks!” Lucas gasped. “They look so squishy, makes me want to pinch it...” Doyoung continued his amiable smile, barely flinching at those words, not even when Lucas’s hand was inches from his cheek.

 _No_ , Taeyong mouthed the words. _Stop. Don’t hurt him._

Lucas brushed his hand against Doyoung’s cheek, which unnerved Taeyong, like a magic charm broken. Taeyong’s wooden joints creaked. His foot stepped forward, his arm raised to reach for Doyoung and-

“What are you doing?”

Someone snatched him by the arm and pulled him back, dragging him away before he could react. It happened so fast that by the time Taeyong was released, he found himself in a shady alleyway. When he whirled around, he was face-to-face with a miffed-looking Ten.

“If you were trying to get a closer look at Doyoung, don’t,” Ten warned. “The humans are not going to let any other dolls near him. Especially not one without their maker by their side to keep them in check.”

“I...”

Taeyong fumbled for the words to explain himself. He could barely comprehend the unfamiliar feelings rising in his throat. He knew better than to place himself in dangerous situations where he would bring attention to himself.

But he had moved on his own just now. Why?

“I do understand your interest, though,” Ten said. “In fact, Doyoung’s attractive enough to catch the Duke’s eye. The Duke may even pay him a personal visit soon, which is a remarkable feat, really. He has finicky tastes, that Jaehyun.”

“Why would the Duke be interested in Doyoung?” Taeyong asked quietly, even though he suspected he wouldn’t like the answer.

“Perhaps to add another rare ornament to his exclusive collection,” Ten muttered.

“It doesn’t feel right. They were treating Doyoung like a fancy toy,” Taeyong’s fists were clenched, unbeknownst to himself. “Why did his maker parade him around like that? How could he let the people touch him however they want?”

“You forget it’s our purpose in this universe to follow our maker. Doyoung is another doll to be adored by humankind,” Ten shrugged. “Why are you so concerned, anyway?”

Ten often wore a cunning facade, but this time, he sounded genuinely curious. Taeyong went silent for a while, staring in the direction where Doyoung had been.

“I...just hope his maker is taking care of him well,” he said at last. Ten frowned at him, making Taeyong wonder if he had said something strange. “What’s the matter?” 

“I’ve never seen you make such an earnest expression,” Ten said. “This is rather...interesting.”

“Never mind, I’m probably not making sense,” Taeyong shook his head, trying to distract himself from the burning sensation in his chest when he thought of Doyoung’s possible mistreatment. “I should head back before dark and prepare dinner for Yuta and-“

“Do you wish to see Doyoung?”

Ten’s calm question struck Taeyong, freezing him on the spot. Taeyong stared at him, unblinking. “Huh?”

“If you are truly worried, then meet me by the lake outside Hendery’s workshop at the stroke of midnight,” Ten said with a glint in his eyes. “Avoid dressing conspicuously, but most of all, don’t be late. I dislike waiting.”

“Hold on-“ Taeyong nearly dropped his bag of baguettes. “You plan to _sneak in_? But isn’t that-“

“Generally frowned upon by human society, yes. But trust me, it’s not that difficult. Doyoung’s room is most heavily guarded but Hendery neglected a weak spot: the window. As long as you don’t cause any unnecessary noise to wake the human, I’ll handle the rest.”

Taeyong could only gape as he pressed the baguettes hard against his chest, hoping it would calm the humming of his clockwork heart when he imagined the prospect of meeting Doyoung up-close.

“Alright, but…” he hesitated for a final moment. “How can you be certain it will work?”

At that, Ten flipped a gold coin in his hand. “Well,” he smirked. “It’s not my first time, you know.”

✩ ✭ ✩ ✭ ✩

The mellifluous music of the birds near him helped to ease his apprehension. Peeking from the windowsill, Taeyong found Doyoung perched alone on a hand-carved mahogany armchair, eyes closed, his body as still as the air. The blueish moonlight cast upon his face exhaled a gentle aura. Although dolls don’t sleep, Taeyong was reluctant to disturb his serene countenance.

Taeyong shifted his weight in an attempt to clamber through the window, but his joints creaked at the last moment, causing his foot to slip. The birds ceased their melodies as they took off, leaving Taeyong to tumble onto the Persian carpet, limbs crunching on glistening shards of glass.

If he had a human body, he would have cried out in pain. But pain he did not know or share. With bits of glass clinging to his shirt, Taeyong heaved himself to his feet. He surveyed his surroundings, dazed. He sorely hoped that Hendery wouldn’t come running through the door. With the ticking of clockwork in his ears, Taeyong glanced up in time to see Doyoung’s eyes flickered open, like a flame to a candle.

“I-I’m sorry, I- don’t mean- any harm-” Taeyong’s words stumbled over one another on his stiff wooden tongue. “I just wanted to see you- I mean, that is, to ask if…”

“...Can you hear the singing?”

Doyoung’s silvery voice, like from a tinkling music box, caught him off-guard. Taeyong‘s mind spun like a whirlwind. “Singing?”

“The birds,” Doyoung said. “By the window.”

“Oh, um, yes...” Not knowing how Doyoung could remain so calm, Taeyong picked at the glass stuck at his shoulder. He felt like a mess standing before the immaculately dressed Doyoung. But strangely enough, Doyoung was not in the least alarmed by Taeyong’s sudden appearance. His gaze was fixed on the branches outside the window where Taeyong had fallen from.

“What are their names?” Doyoung asked.

“Whip-poor-wills,” Taeyong took a second to recall. “My maker read a book to me about them once.”

“...I see,” Doyoung moved his gaze away from the window. Even the turn of his head was graceful. He rested his eyes on Taeyong, tilting his head slightly. “And what is yours?”

The ticking of clockwork reverberated. “Taeyong.”

“Taeyong…” Doyoung said. “You were there among the humans, weren’t you? I felt something different. I looked for you, but you were gone.”

So Doyoung did notice him. But hearing that Doyoung had searched for him as well, a feeling overwhelmed him. What was it? Gladness? No, it couldn’t be. Perhaps Taeyong should quickly explain his intentions and then leave the way he came before-

“Will you come close?” Doyoung held out a gentle hand. “I wish to see you.”

Taeyong startled, yet he could not refuse. Doyoung’s voice wound around his body like a thread and beckoned him forward. 

“Your hand…” Doyoung brushed his fingers over Taeyong’s palm, soothing the lines of scratches. Meanwhile, all Taeyong could think about was how soft Doyoung’s skin felt. “You don’t feel like a human. I thought so… You’re like me.”

“I’m nothing compared to you,” Taeyong said.

“No, you’re wonderful,” Doyoung said. His eyes trailed down to Taeyong’s scraped knees. “Were you hurt?”

“On the way here,” Taeyong fidgeted a little, embarrassed. “Also in the plaza.”

“It must have been difficult,” Doyoung said softly. “You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?”

Taeyong stared at Doyoung, not knowing the meaning of those words or their warmth. No one had caressed his scars and comforted him like this before. Was he so starved of love from his maker that he would take Doyoung’s touch as a sign of affection? Why does he wish so badly to hold onto Doyoung’s hand?

“Doyoung…” Taeyong whispered. “Have you ever heard of soulmates?”

At the mention of ‘soulmates’, Doyoung gave a long pause. “My maker said I shouldn’t know of such things.”

“That’s not true,” Taeyong insisted as he raised his head. “You don’t have to follow your maker. There must be something more to our lives than that. If you find your soulmate, you could become human. Your body won’t be fragile and you won’t be bound to your maker,” the words that took flight from his tongue were hopeful. “You could be free.”

“Does being human means being free?” Doyoung asked.

“I don’t know,” Taeyong admitted. “But I promise I’ll find your soulmate. I’ll free you and you can walk as you please and see the meadows and hear the whip-poor-wills sing.”

Doyoung went quiet. Taeyong grew anxious that he had overstepped his boundaries and began to apologise, when Doyoung reached out and cupped his cheek.

“What about your soulmate, Taeyong?” Doyoung smiled, not aloof or vacant, but glowing with fondness. “Were we not made to meet in this world?”

...And so, on that day, Taeyong learnt of a new sound from his clockwork heart.

_Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump._

✩ ✭ ✩ ✭ ✩

**Author's Note:**

> all i want to say is dotae soulmates 💕💕
> 
> Partly inspired by the lovely piano piece, [ 'Wunder'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pu9dQ2fVVDg), by Oskar Schuster! It has clockwork bits in it which I really liked and wanted to recreate, especially how it slowly grew emotional over time. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
